crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-10-04
Jade starts thinking about what to do after the Tansy incident. She does some experimenting with casting multiple versions of the J-Team. She works a bit on a skeleton for Shroud and also creates a new background story and sends it around in an e-mail.Jade 5 - Redefining Jade Jade works with Hank and finds that she can't get out of his skin-field. Jinn discovers that she can actually see what's going on with the field, but can't duplicate it easily, or possibly at all. Hank, for his part, finds that he can drop the field, which releases her and which he finds interesting. At breakfast Jade fills in Team Kimba, including Sara, Bunny and Riptide, on what happened when she was with Tansy. She discusses the possibility that Tansy will attempt to assassinate some of them.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter - The Augean Stables Phase gets stopped by another bunch of Alpha wannabe goons: Talos, Farrago, Glissade and their other girlfriend, presumably Silver Rose. She lets Talos try to punch her out while she's disruption light. Talos didn't like that one bit. Then she walks up to Farrago. He dives out of the way and she takes chunks out of his books and papers from his backpack in passing. Later she discusses this new ability with the powers testing people. During English class, Jade works on casting herself into herself and speeding up the shift from girl-shape into object-shape. She finds that she "connects" telepathically when her naked spirit passes through her body. During Algebra, Jade works on figuring out Hank's skin field. She finds she can't duplicate it - yet. Or possibly ever. She gets an idea about turning one of her into a trainer for her physical self - Jann Sensei. At lunch, Jade and Jinn talk to Harry about fabricating metal arms and legs. Team Kimba goes to Hawthorne to serve their detention; they are met there by Mrs. Cantrel . Chaka does the floors with a Ki technique, then helps Babs and Stella . Then she gets Dr. Heavy to lighten up a bit.Reflections in an Evil Eye Ayla gets to clean out Fubar's pool, and then is assigned to help Frostbite with her math after rescuing Chaka from Compiler (Babs). Jade is assigned to Eleanor Ruskin (Jello) for her detention. They have a long talk about hypnosis while Jade cleans up the room. Jinn is assigned to Sue Kunque (Musk) for detention. Sue has black and white hair, exudes a major odor and also a mildly corrosive skin secretion. She's also depressed. Jinn changes the air filters on her room and manages to cheer her up a bit. Hippolyta keeps somebody from Emerson from swiping Jade's mail; it turns out to be the DVD of Tansy making out while being possessed by Jinn. Jade shows the DVD to the team, including Bunny and Riptide. Fey and Toni discuss the moral implications of blackmail with Jade. Afterwards, Bugs shows Jade a new toy: Kitty Compact. Outside of Denver. Jamie is introduced to Edward Haskins, her new chauffeur and guard. She moves into a gated community, and Ed shows her around the place and explains the arrangements. It seems Gabriella has money. She's enrolled in an online school.Lightning Crashes In Philadelphia: Chad wakes up in the hospital. He has a run-in with a mutantphobic nurse. He gets a new orderly, and then Dr. Cox fills him in on the bad news: they've had to rearrange his internal arrangements because the doctors who did the original sex surgery when he was born messed it up. He also gives Chad the really bad news: sometime the previous Sunday night, his house was blown up, killing everyone in it.Eat, Drink and be Merry In Philadelphia: After a while, a nurse comes in with a potted plant and a note. Chad asks who it's from, she says: "it says The Palm." After detonating the bomb in the parking lot outside the window, Chad leaves the hospital in the chaos. He's picked up by the orderly who was there when he woke up, John . They go to his apartment, where Chad discovers that he's become female in a few more ways. He discovers that John has a much nicer apartment than any hospital orderly should have, including a NEXT computer. He mentions that The Palm is alive before collapsing. References See Also *October Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline